Metal and Flame
by clarch
Summary: Roy loves a certain blond shorty. What happens when Roy takes said blond home for a night of fun? Suck at summeries.


**Metal and Flame**

**summery:** Roy loves a very short blond. What happens when Roy takes said blond home for a night of fun. Not good with summeries.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Only dream that I do.

A/N: Not my best Writting. I have plenty of storys packed in a folder some where with better lemons etc...

He remembered that stormy day, when piercing screams of children came from the old house that was a glow from an obvious failed transmutation, one that is forbidden and almost deadly to those who attempt it, never working. He could remember the blood covered child with gold hair and later seen equally golden eyes. A child that survived with a heavy price, the left leg gone, taken for the forbidden act, his right arm sacrificed to bind his little brothers sole to a suit of armor.

He could say that was when he fell in love with the boy, but only then he saw it as a son and father bond that continued to grow as the boy grew up to the current age of fifteen. No matter how obnoxious or arrogant the hot tempered, short midget of an alchemist he is, the boy holds a very dear place in his heart.

Roy Mustang, a general of the state military, also known as the flame alchemist, was sitting in his office waiting for the said state alchemist to give him his report. Unfortunately the little brat is very late and he has a supposed date waiting for him. No doubt she won't be there when he is finally free. He has a reputation to up hold. Why he was continuing this charade is very simple. One in this society a male, male relationship is forbidden and punishable by law and two his love happens to still be a minor. No one must know about any of this, especially Risa Hawkeye, the blond woman that is in charge of making sure that he has all his work done, the woman all are afraid of, the best friend that he knows has a thing for him.

It was well pass the time that he was supposed to meet his date when Edward Elric, the full metal alchemist, with long blond hair braided down his back and golden eyes, not to mention extremely short, came waltzing into the office as if he wasn't late at all. "What's up General, anything new happen?" the snot nosed brat said.

"Besides the fact that you are very late and that I have missed another date, nothing, everything is butter flies and rainbows. Where have you been, full metal?" Roy said irritation getting the better of him. If it wasn't for the fact that he is in love with this brat and it is a crime, he would have charbroiled the brat ages ago.

Ed scrunched up his nose knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this one. "I sort of slept in and missed the train. Al won't even talk to me."

"Why is Alphonse not talking to you?" Roy sighed already knowing the answer. Other than there little spats, the brothers are nearly always impossible to separate from each other. They never go anywhere without each other. It's just another redeeming quality that Edward has, determination to get Al's body back.

"We had a little fight and Al took it a little too far, and then I take it too far. He's still quite mad, even though I apologized like a million times." Ed knew that it was bad, but Al was never one to hold a grudge but he was currently holding one. It really saddens Ed, but what can he do?

Roy took in the hurt expression in Edwards face. He knew this latest spat was worse than any other they may have had. He also knew that Ed would blame it all on himself, like every other thing that has happened to them. It is useless to try and cheer the blond up, so all he could do was get up and approach Full metal and embrace him in a warn comforting hug. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Just give him some space and he will come around."

Ed nuzzled into Roy's arms. He knew that he was only fifteen and a male, but he took to Roy with no hesitation and they have been with each other intimately ever since, of course it's all under wraps. Al doesn't even know about any of this. "I hope you are wright. Some time's I think he hates me because I put him in the state that he is in. I know I hate it, but it was all that I could do to save what I could of him."

Roy would never be able to change Edward's mind about that. Yes, they knew they were attempting forbidden alchemy and knew there would be consequences, but they couldn't have imagined this would happen to them. They were around twelve at the time. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight. I know you don't want to go back to the barracks right now."

Roy unwrapped himself from around Ed and grabbed his coat and made sure the lights were off. The rest of the paperwork could wait until tomorrow morning. He left the room, Edward fallowing behind him.

They pass up Havoc who just waves and smiles. "Don't have too much fun tonight boys."

Roy just looks at him like an alien, then walks off shaking his head. 'Not to self: question Havoc about what he knows and swear him to keep his mouth shut.' They leave out the back and head to the parking lot where Roy's car sits, waiting for him.

Ed looked at the car that he had only seen a few times. A wiled grin spreads across his face. "Hay General, could I take it for a spin?"

Roy looks back at the brat knowing that the serious moment from before was well over. "No, now get in the car or you won't get your biggest wish." Roy had never gone all the way with the fifteen year old no matter how many times Edward would beg. The boy was still a kid though he had to grow up real fast. It would feel too much like rape, that's why he was attending to wait until Edward was eighteen. But lately he had been having a hard time controlling himself around the fiery runt. He had really thought about it lately, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give him what he wants. It is consensual and he is only really three years form being eighteen. Sex would also make a good distraction for him.

Ed's eyes lit up with happiness and suspicion. Why would he give in now when he has been thoroughly against it? Whatever, it got him in the car with no pleading to drive. As a matter of fact Edward was on his best behavior. It was a drawback form his personality form before, the shrimp just could never sit still or be in room full of people without insulting one of them. This Ed was quite nice, but slightly boring.

It didn't really take that long to get to Roy's apartment. It was located in the same lavish district as central headquarters. It is ultimately the most expensive apartment complex in central period. It also meant that Roy didn't have any nosey neighbors on his floor. It's a good thing that Roy has so much money coming in that he can afford the condos. Not that it is lavish inside, just slightly bigger than the others.

Edward fallowed Roy up several stairs and into the all too all familiar apartment. Roy didn't barely even closed the apartment door before Ed jumped on him and kissed him. Roy stumbled back and fell flat against the door. "Ed, hold your horses. Let us at least get to the bed room." Roy said annoyed. Those automaile are rather heavy and hurt when you are hit by them. Even some one as small as Ed, would be heavy. But Roy hoisted him up anyway and headed for the bed room.

Roy turned the light on with his elbow and carried the heavy shrimp over to the bed and deposited him on the silk black sheets. Ed quickly rid himself of that gaudy awful red jacket and his military issued uniform shirt, revealing his lean torso, riddled with the scars from his automaile surgery, a constant reminder of what he had lost. Roy could hardly imagine what it is like to live with the constant reminder like that. He leans over Edward and kisses those scars as if saying that he would do all that he can to ears the pain and memories, taking the burden a pone his shoulders for at least a little while.

Ed moaned as Roy's godly lips made contact with his skin, sending warm shivers down his spine. He took his flesh hand and reached up under Roy's shirt and ran his hand down Roy's back knowing this would elicit what he wanted. "General, I…" he couldn't finish that sentence as Roy devoured his mouth.

Roy knew that there was no way of going back on his word, he was having enough trouble from stopping himself from taking Edward unprepared and now. But he wanted this to go slow so that they both could enjoy it and so that Ed could feel as little pain as possible. This would be full metals first time after all. He pulled away from a protesting alchemist and removed his own shirt to expose his tan torso that complements his black eyes and short black hair. "Let's not hurry with this Ed. This is your first time and we wouldn't want to hurt you now would we."

Ed wasn't really paying too much attention. He was too busy staring at Roy. It's not the first time that he has seen Roy topless, but it was still a wonder to him too look at flawless skin that belongs to this godly man. Roy is as close to a God that Ed is ever going to get to. He isn't the religious type, and neither is Roy. "As you say, General…"

Roy smiled knowing that Edward wasn't listening. Ed never listened when he would take his shirt off. This was how he had learned that Edward had actually liked him. There was one day that he was being fitted for a new uniform and he was made to take his shirt off in front of full metal and the others. When he was done he had yet to put his shirt back on and he had given Ed an order, but did not respond. It was then that Roy noticed the way Edward had stared at him. He had learned at the same time that Ed had, that the fifteen year old was gay.

Roy leaned over Ed and removed his pants, exposing a rather impressive member for such a short teenager. Guess his shortness doesn't count for his man hood. He looked at Ed's face and took notice of the red that has crept up into his face. Full metal really is still just a boy. But a promise is a promise and he will keep to it. "Very nice, Ed. I have to say this is impressive. Let's see how well it behaves."

Ed wasn't sure what General Mustang meant by that, but he guess he will find out soon. Ed went to look up at Roy, but was met with a warm mouth encroaching on his manhood that sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine and made his manhood stand up at attention. He threw back his head as a tiny whimper escaped his mouth.

That was the desired response that Roy was hoping for. He took the whole member into his mouth as far as he could go and pulled up sliding his tongue up the base , till the head was only left and then took the member in again eliciting more whimpers from Ed. He repeated this motion ten more times until Ed came in his mouth. He made sure all was swallowed before he popped the currently limp member out of his mouth. "We aren't done yet, Ed." Mustang said, working Ed's penis back in the upright position.

Roy took off the rest of his cloths, revealing his own rock hard member that was twice the size of Edward. He climbed on the bed and laid flat on his back and pulled Ed on top of him, taking care not to pull on his automaile leg. He pulled Ed's hair out of its usual braid, his golden hair cascading around his shoulders. Roy entangled his left hand in Ed's soft hair and mushed their lips together and forced his tongue into Ed's mouth, caressing the soft flesh of full metals mouth.

Ed moaned as Roy's godly tongue worked its way around his moist cavern. Here they are in bed, fully necked. This was it; Ed was finally going to get what he has wanted. All it took was a mention to drive. But he was scared. The size of Roy's penis was bigger than he thought. Surely it wouldn't fit. Ed pulled away as the thought of finally having sex scared him.

Roy looked up at Ed's scared face. "Edward, what's wrong?" he asked hoping that he had not changed his mind. They have come too far to turn back now.

Ed looked into Roy's eyes. "I'm just scared. You are a lot bigger than I thought." Ed said, looking down again. He probably just ruined the moment.

Roy slightly chuckled. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I will make sure you are well prepared." Roy rolled Ed on to his back and trailed kisses down Edwards's neck and torso and back up again, taking one of full metals pink nubs in his mouth.

Ed whimpered at the sensation. This he was familiar with, but it was always an odd but satisfying feeling. That wet tongue quickly disappeared and found its way to his entrance. The feeling of someone tongue withering inside him wasn't all that pleasant and he opened his eyes to three fingers in his face. The only reason Ed could think of Roy's fingers being in his face is that he wants him to suck on them, so Ed takes all three in his mouth and sucks on them.

Roy smiles as Ed sucks on his fingers. If Ed is this talented then next time he will have to have Ed preform on his member. When Roy felt that his fingers were well coated with saliva, he pulled them from Ed's mouth and inserted one into his puckered hole and buried it all the way up the knuckle. Ed winced and cursed at the intrusion. Roy couldn't help but smile at this. Ed will always be Ed no matter what situation that he is in. Roy rocked his finger until Ed's protests became moans. This was a sure sign that it was time for the second.

Ed moaned as the intrusion turned to a very good feeling, but was soon replaced by pain as another finger joined the other one in a scissor like motion. "Damn you Mustang…" he cursed. This man wasn't trying to create pleasure; he was trying to torcher him.

Roy stretched Ed out as much as he could, adding the third finger. He pumped his fingers until he was sure that Ed was ready, and then he slicked his member with the lube on the bedside table and spread Ed's legs further apart until he was wide open. He lined the tip of his member up to Ed's whole and rubbed it on the outer rim. "I won't lie to you, this will hurt at first, but it does get better. Are you ready?"

Ed gulped and nodded his flushed head. Roy slowly pushed the head through the first ring of muscles and pushed on through until he was full sheathed. He waited until Ed's painful cries turned to pleasure and slowly pulled out until the head only remained and pushed back in, repeating the pattern.

"NYA…" Ed moaned as Roy hit his sweet spot, making him see stars. It really did hurt at first but now it felt so good. He moaned as Roy pumped his member in and out of him at a way to slow of a pace. "Roy…F-faster…!" he yelled.

Roy smiled and sped up his pace, slamming into him like a jack rabbit in heat. In out, in out, their hips audibly smacking into each other. Roy grunted as Edward moaned, making sweet music together. If he did have neighbors they surly would have heard them, but the upstairs was empty besides Roy's apartment. Edward was so loud that Roy knew he would have to look for his own house.

The faster and harder he went, the louder Ed's screams came. Roy pumped his hips faster and took hold of full metals penis knowing that he was getting closer to his end. Three four more pumps and Ed came screaming like a banjie clamping down on Roy's member milking him for all his worth. It was a glorious end to Ed's first time. 'Loud mouthed until the end.' Roy thought as rolled off of Ed, panting for breath.

Ed had never felt so good in his life. Sex really is a good thing. Who ever invented it was pure genius. He curled into Roy, snuggling up to him. This man is really good at what he does. Ed would have settled down and fell asleep if Roy hadn't froze.

Ed looked in the direction of the bed room door. There in the shadows stood Alphonse Elric whose sole occupies the suit of armor. "Oh, my, god…"

The End.


End file.
